


The Tainted Future

by fushisushi



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushisushi/pseuds/fushisushi
Summary: Their meeting was destiny.His reaction was fated.However, it was on His accordance that they would never be together.As it was him who tainted her.Everything would never be the same.Story focuses on one of Raggs' servant's child, who might hide more secrets than you think.Rewrite of an old 2013 fanfiction I made as a kid. There WILL be spoilers early on, so if you haven't finished reading 07 Ghost yet then consider yourselves warned!Tags will be added as we go, but since I'm very bad at tags feel free to suggest some.





	The Tainted Future

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again at the 07 Ghost fandom. I felt like I wanted to do my first fanfic justice, hence this fic.
> 
> Updates WILL be sporadic, as I write this only when I feel like it (plus I have schoolwork, ANOTHER fanfic that I'm focusing on, and job hunting) so please don't expect much.
> 
> 0 editing whatsoever, have fun reading my midnight boredom!

It was the peak of Raggs' war. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs had been executed in front of a select few, namely his retainers and servants, as well as his elite Black Beast Squadron. Barsburg Military had been busy clearing up the palace, killing any stragglers. There were hundreds of them, clad in the gloomy color of black, the color of mourning. With vicious weaponry they marched, stopping at nothing to obliterate the whole Kingdom of Raggs.

Far from their radar was a child. He looked younger than ten, with pale blue hair and raven eyes, wearing a white shirt covered in the blood of his parents, as well as pants covering his sprained ankle. Unable to run, he hid. His small figure allowed him to escape undetected. Unbeknownst to the soldiers he had also been one of the several people to witness the King's execution, watching from behind a wall just a few meters away. It was devastating, but as a child he could not do much. He could barely walk, and he would definitely lose in a contest of strength against the tall and big adults. As angry as he was, he couldn't avenge his King.

As the son of the king's servant, close to age to the prince, Licht had been in contact with the monarch too many times, and he had always been very nice to him. The king was a cheerful man, with kind and caring eyes. He was a nobody, but the king never mistreated him. He was also grateful that he had been able to play with the prince, as he himself had no siblings. Every single day had been the best days of his life, until the Barsburg Empire attacked and started the war, or so he heard from the palace's retainers.

Licht suddenly heard people yelling and running toward his hiding spot. No way, he thought, did they find him?! With nowhere to go and nothing to do, all the boy could do was wait and hope that he could stay hidden.

Tough luck, however, as someone gripped the back of his shirt and yanked him down from a leafy tree he had been hiding in. Licht fell down with a thud, and found himself facing three soldiers, talking amongst themselves about something. After a short argument they restrained Licht and dragged him towards the main camp. The boy was powerless to do anything, and could only follow.

Once there, he was brought to a big tent where a soldier wearing sunglasses was napping. thw sunglasses man looked at Licht as if to appraise him, and took the boy out of the other soldiers' hands after some exchange of words. The soldiers left immediately after saluting the sunglasses man, and the boy was left with the peculiar, candied apple-smelling sunglasses man.

The man attempted to strike up a conversation to no avail. The language he was speaking was not one that the boy was familiar with, and the man did not understand the boy's Raggs language. In the end, they both sat awkwardly across each other, each eating a stick of candied apple the sunglasses man had offered the boy.

"Ayanami-sama! We have reports from the seventh platoon that they have acquired a child!" The white haired man nodded as he listened. He was curious as to why this was reported to him. Chairman Miroku was also at the camp, possibly somewhere in the other tents. While captures of war prisoners weren't important enough to warrant reporting to the highest-ranked man, to even mention a specific war prisoner was odd. He wasn't in a tent designated for office work. Instead, he was in a small medic tent, staying with his aide who was injured.

His question was answered when the soldier continued, "We left the kid to Major Hyuuga, sir. He ordered me to tell you that you'd definitely be interested in him." with that, Ayanami perked up. Why would Hyuuga say that? Dismissing the soldier, Ayanami stood up and marched to his tent where Hyuuga was at.

Upon his arrival, Ayanami noticed two people - Hyuuga, slumped on a chair, looking like he was napping. However, Ayanami knew his subordinate was keeping watch properly. The other person was a child, slumbering peacefully on a bed. Ayanami surmised that he was the child he was told about. Immediately he sensed something odd. Something… about the child.

"Aya-tan, what d'you think?" Hyuuga asked cheerfully. "Now you see what I mean?" he continued as he saw Ayanami approaching the boy, taking off his right glove with his teeth. Hyuuga sat straighter, looking at the boy's sleeping figure. Ayanami knelt down to reach the sleeping boy's position, and reached into the boy with his right hand.

He was annoyed to find fragmented memories, as well as a seal by Vertrag, as well as traps to injure whoever tried to tamper with the seal. It was inconvenient. He had ordered his soldiers to find Vertrag, or Fea Kreuz as he was known to the public, younger brother to the King of Raggs. He needed to absorb his fragment, and make use of the contract power the Ghost had. In addition, Ayanami was curious. If he had absorbed Vertrag, would he be able to access the memories?

Hold on.

The fact that the boy's memories were sealed by Vertrag was cause enough to raise alarm. If he recalled properly, as well as going with the boy's face and hair color, he must have just been a servant's child. Ayanami vaguely remembered someone looking like the boy working in the palace back when he was still "alive". If the child wasn't anyone important, why did Vertrag seal the child's memories. Was there something that the boy saw that no one should know?

"You are correct, Hyuuga. This boy is interesting, and I will unravel his every little secret." he said with a smirk that could chill bones. Now, time to see how he would convince Chairman Miroku to let him take in the boy….


End file.
